Tropical
by ktoll9
Summary: Finally, Kyoko and Ren can discover each other without meddling. This is the story of their journey.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tropical**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **{LME Flight 205 disappeared from radar and fell into radio silence at 3:07am Friday morning. We are being told that the flight was carrying the two LME stars, Ren Tsuruga and actress Kyoko, back to Tokyo from New Zealand where they were filming their new movie Dawn Princess. A search and rescue effort is underway.}**_

* * *

 _ **COUGH... COUGH... COUGH...**_

Green eyes gave the unconscious female a quick once-over look. He quickly checked her breathing and pulse and then for injuries. He sighed in relief and collapsed on the white sandy beach next to her in exhaustion in the warm tropical darkness.

❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

"What do you mean you think they went down?!" A worried eccentric male yelled into the phone.

"All we can tell at the moment sir is that the emergency beacon from the black box was activated. A search and rescue party has been sent to the location to retrieve it." The voice answered.

"You sound like there's more..." Lory commented in fear.

"Sir... The location it's in has a very strong current and there aren't any landmasses." The female on the other end quietly told him.

Lory stared blankly into his office and dropped the phone that was in his hand, then fell to his knees.

❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

She snuggled into the comfortable warm body next to her and took in the scent of skin, salt, nature and water. The terror of the plane going down, the falling to the Earth via parachute and clinging to her savior as they hit the water near the decently sized island, had washed away in his arms. Although they were in an unfamiliar place, she had never felt more contented and safe than she did at the moment. Something deep in her told her, he would take care of her.

She sat up and looked out at the vast ocean before them, a small reef enclosed the area surrounding the beach. She wondered if it circled the island and what little creatures inhabited it. She turned her head slightly behind her to spy the dense jungle and tropical flora, then back to the man sleeping soundly next to her on the sand. She brushed the hair from his face gently and smiled softly.

" _Thank you Ren..."_ She whispered.

He murmured something in his sleep, rolled towards her, wrapped his sleeping arms around her and pulled her to him. She squeaked in surprise, blushed then giggled as he snuggled into her. She struggled a little at first and was a little stiff about the situation, but then something in her mind asked her _"Who would actually care? Did anyone really know that they were missing yet?"_ Then the little voice told her, _"He's the one holding her right now, he was the one who had pulled her to him and he was the one that saved her life."_ So, she threw caution to the wind and snuggled into him and watched the sky above them gradually go from the starry lit midnight blue-black, to the oranges and yellows of the morning. It was breathtaking.

❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

Kuon Hizuri slowly opened his green eyes to the napping pixie of his dreams in his arms. He realized in a slight panic that his contact lenses had been lost last night as they swam to the island. The dread and panic of her discovering what he had kept from her for so long filled him, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do to prevent the inevitable. What would she say of his deception? Well, it wasn't like she could run from him. He looked at their surroundings. Was it a good thing there were no signs of humanity or, a bad thing? They would need to find food, water and shelter soon.

He gently released her from his arms and slowly sat up. It was morning, probably mid-morning. Judging from the position of the sun, about 10am. He thanked his lucky stars that his father was big on camping and wilderness training when he was a kid.

He looked back down at the sleeping female next to him, brushed the lightly colored locks from her face and smiled softly. _"God, you're beautiful."_ He whispered. He carefully stood and stretched out his sore muscles. He groaned. _Wow, haven't been this sore in awhile._ He looked around to get his bearings and sighed. They would have a lot to do before nightfall.

He walked to the nearby edge of the tropical forest and noticed the breadfruit and a few grapefruit trees. This will definitely come in handy. He picked a few of the fruits. He decided he would take Kyoko to look for fresh water later and perhaps devise a way to catch a few fish for meat.

He trotted back to where she was and picked up a sharp rock nearby to cut the grapefruits open that he had managed to pick, the breadfruit didn't look too appetizing or, edible so he had left them off to the side after seeing their starchy solid interior. After placing them on one of the large leaves he gently shook his companion awake. "Kyoko, Kyoko-chan..." He said softly pulling her out of her sleep. "I found us something to eat."

Kyoko rolled over and slowly sat up. "Where did you find grapefruit?"

He chuckled and pointed to the tree-line as he popped another section into his mouth and savored the tart flavor. "Eat up. We need to head out and find some fresh water soon."

Her eyes went wide when she looked into those familiar green eyes, but kept it to herself. The only thoughts in her mind was that he must have had a good reason for hiding it from her and she would not force him to tell her those reasons until he was ready. Another thought was that she was thankful that it was him and it made her feel even more safe than before. She smiled softly to herself and bit into the juicy fruit section he had offered. "Thank you Tsuruga-san."

He looked over at her a little surprised that she hadn't mentioned his eye color. He smiled. "Please call me Ren."

She smirked and looked back down at the meal before her. "Okay Ren... Um, you can call me Kyoko."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay Kyoko." Then popped another grapefruit section into his mouth.

* * *

He felt like his heart had been ripped from his body when he received the news. They found the black box and the only bodies that had been recovered had been for the pilot, the co-pilot and the flight attendant. He was told they were fortunate to even find them considering the wildlife in the area where the plane went down.

What he had left to do at this point did not set well with him. He had to tell two sets of parents that their only offspring, were no longer with them due to a freak lightning storm that had struck the normally sturdy plane and sent it crashing into an ocean filled with sharks and other flesh eating wildlife. He wouldn't even be able to provide the bodies of their children to mourn over. Kuu and Julie Hizuri sat on the sofa in his office across from Saena Mogami and Susumu Todoh, whom now had known through confession that she shared her daughter with him. The regret and devastation was thick in the room as the women broke down in the arms of the men and the tears flowed freely.

All that was left to do now is announce to friends and the world, the sombre news of the loss of two of Japan's finest. The memorials would be held in the coming weeks.

* * *

It had been more than a full week since they had come to this little tropical paradise and where once Kuon and Kyoko had thought that they had been cursed, now realized that they must have been born under a lucky star. Fruits and tropical vegetables were abundant. The birds provided a few eggs here and there. They had found a source of fresh water in an very cliché little pond that pooled under a small waterfall. They had fish, clams and crabs from the beach nearby and they had even found a nicely sized little cave as shelter. They were fortunate that there were no snakes or, poisonous insects that they knew of and Kyoko had even found a way to fashion some crude garments from the leaves and bark of the breadfruit plants Kuon had found.

During these days of hunting and gathering, they would build up their stores of food and dry wood for any emergency that would come in the foreseeable future. In the evenings they would finally listen to each other's confessions and grant forgiveness where needed and though they had both discovered that they truly did love each other, they were still a bit nervous about the newness of their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Life went on as it tends to do and the weeks rolled by. In Tokyo, fans, friends and family mourned the loss of the two people they now knew to be Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko Mogami-Todoh. An inattentive mother and childhood friend battered themselves over guilt and regret. A photo surrounded by a gilded frame and flowers was profusely apologized to and incense wafted through the clear air everyday during those weeks.

Fans would learn from the friends and families of the stars of the circumstances of their youth and charities helping troubled youth, orphans and single parents were set up in their names. A good portion of the support for those charities coming from 80% of Shotaro Fuwa's earnings from every release hence and 50% of the earnings of Hizuri and Todoh. The rest from their respectful, mourning fans that wanted desperately to show their lost idols how much they loved, missed and respected them for all of the troubles they had suffered in life.

* * *

He chuckled and flicked her hair as they ate their evening meal by the fire in their new little home. She had actually done quite well decorating the cave considering the circumstances. They had made bowls, plates, weaved mats to sleep on and Kuon had found the parachute that they had used, washed up on the shore and they now used that as a blanket. Kyoko had made them shoes from the breadfruit bark strips along with some cloth for scant clothing. Kuon had found a few sharp stones, made some knives to cut with and a spear for fishing.

She giggled. "Why did you do that?"

"It's growing out." He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

She ruffled his hair as she stood to wash their bowls in the water she had set aside for the task earlier. "So is yours. The dye is fading." She smirked. "I think I like it better this way." Her voice had a lilt to it that surprised him a little and she had a twinkle in her eyes before she looked away.

He cleared his throat and pushed a naughty thought to the back of his mind. "So... What are we doing tomorrow?"

She looked up and pondered as she set their bowls to dry. "We do need more salt for the meats. So you can do that while I get some more bark for the blankets I'm making." She pulled out a really soft piece of beige cloth and he ran his hands over it.

"Wow, how did you do that?" He smiled with pride and wonder.

She giggled. "I beat the crap out of it, but it worked in the end. The fibers came out really nice." She explained.

He made note. _I might need to find something she can use as dye for it. Maybe make her a few needles from the fish bones_. He was quickly discovering how very resourceful his _woman_ was. _Yes, my woman..._

He smiled and a familiar look sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes slowly closed as his fingers gently traced the soft lines of her face and she sighed as his lips found hers. His tongue gently teased her lips to part and they both let out a sigh of contentment as they fell into each other's arms on the bed that they had made.

"I love you, Kuon." She breathed out softly as their lips parted and his hands trailed down her soft skin.

"I love you so much, Kyoko." He whispered into her ear as his lips left little traces of fire down her neck and he nuzzled the cloth away from her breast, then took the firm little bud into his mouth and suckled from it. Her back arched and she gasped at the sensation. He took the moment to wrap his arms more tightly and pull her closer to him and enjoy the feel and flavor of her in his mouth, her warm skin on his.

She whimpered in pleasure and whispered his name breathlessly, wrapping her siren's song of pleasure around his mind in a lusty haze. His lips trailed back up her neck and gently claimed her lips in passion once again. "I want you so much Kyoko." He murmured into her ear as he gently nipped.

"I want you, Kuon... Please." She panted out. She wanted to feel him close to her, on her and in her. "I want to feel you Kuon..." With those words breathed from her lips, any restraint he may have had was gone.

Through the night and into the early hours they pleasured one another with their bodies. Fingers tangled together and her lithe legs wrapped him in an erotic embrace, holding him tightly as her hips met his with each thrust, ending in a personal fireworks display of love, lust and passion then gently floating down in a hazy cloud of contentment.

As one would think of young lovers trapped on a quiet little lonely island, they would occupy themselves, when not toiling with the chores of hunting, gathering and manufacturing of the things that they needed, with each other.

* * *

It took him quite a while of careful carving, gentle polishing with fine sands and several different materials, before it was satisfactory, but here it was in the palm of his hand. A ring. A perfect little iridescent ring that he would put on her third left finger and ask her to be his forever. Of course, it wouldn't be a wedding in the traditional sense but it was just the two of them and they didn't need the approval of anyone else, unless you counted the flora and fauna of the island. He looked at the little ring again, strung it onto his necklace that he had managed to keep over the past months from their old life, then looked back over to the perfect female sitting on the bank of the little pond, washing the basket of feathers she had collected from old bird's nests to stuff the pillows she was making. He smiled softly, he would give it to her later.

❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

As she washed the little feathers in the basket that she had made, she was pondering a troublesome thought. She wasn't certain if it had been stress or, some unknown cause or, the most obvious, but it was the third month she had missed her cycle. She was worried. What would she do? What would they do if it were a baby? Would he want one? What would his reaction be to her suspicions?

"Something wrong, Koi?" He murmured in her ear as he sat on the bank next to her and ran his fingers through the clean feathers.

She jumped a little and let out a tiny gasp. "Kuon, you startled me."

He chuckled and fingered her hair. It was growing quickly, he noticed. She seemed different. She smelled more enticing, her skin seemed to glow, her curves were more defined and her breasts seemed to have filled out a bit more. His instincts were telling him something, but he just wasn't quite sure what they were saying to him.

He turned away from her and sneakily took her ring from his necklace and turned back. "Close your eyes." He told her and she gave him a curious look. "Please?"

She sighed and felt him take her left hand. She felt something cold and smooth slide onto her ring finger and felt a cloud of butterflies sore through her.

"Okay." He told her and kissed the ring. "You can open your eyes now." He sounded nervous.

She opened her eyes and they went wide at the beautiful ornament he had crafted for her by hand. "Kuon?"

"Will you be my wife? Officially?" He asked still a little nervous.

She beamed beautifully and leapt into his arms. "Of course!" She kissed him with tears in her eyes. "Of course I will." She pulled away from him slightly. "You've already made me feel that you want me in that way. Safe. Loved... Thank you Kuon." She kissed him again and he chuckled holding her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko." He nuzzled into her hair and sighed contentedly. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

They had been on the Island for six months now and he had noticed that she had been sleeping a lot and lately she had been having a difficult time with certain foods. He was starting to worry about her. What if she was sick with some strange tropical disease. How would he take care of her? What would he do if something happened to her?

She was throwing up again this afternoon. "Koi, I'm worried. Are you okay?" She could hear the fear in his voice.

It was time to tell him what she suspected. She looked up at him, her color had returned and she smiled. She nodded. "Kuon... I'm fine."

"Kyoko, no you aren't. You're sick and I don't know what to do to take care of you." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not sick Kuon... I... _I think I'm pregnant._ " She finished in a whisper.

His eyes went wide and he wondered if he had heard correctly. "Pregnant? Like you're having my baby, pregnant?" He sounded like a little boy that had just been given the keys to Santa's Toy Shop. "My baby?" He smiled brightly and pulled the stunned pixie into his arms. "You're having my baby!" Then he got the most worried look she had ever seen on him.

"Kuon? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Kyoko? What do we do? Are you going to be okay?" He rapid fired questions about her health and how she felt. "Oh god Kyoko, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think if you wanted this."

"Kuon! Calm down." She giggled. "Don't worry. It's okay, people have been doing this since the dawn of time. If they can do it with so little knowledge, I'm sure we won't have a problem. I just need to be more thoughtful and careful of what I do."

He nodded and pulled her in tightly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I never had a doubt." They both sighed in relief, but still felt the excitement. This was truly going to be the event of a lifetime. Without a doubt.

* * *

He laughed at his most recent thoughts. Bananas, the craving of the day in what they guessed was her maybe 5th or, 6th month of pregnancy and he was climbing a tree for them. A few days ago it had been grapefruit and before that it had been mangoes. He wondered if other fathers would climb a tree for their wife's cravings like he did. Not that he had a problem with it, he just found it amusing. Weren't most men driving down to the corner store for pickles and ice cream at about this time? He chuckled as he dismounted and shook out the fruit, taking care to check for spiders.

He stopped on the way back to peal more bark for her and grab a few more good switches for the basket she was making for the baby's bed. Tomorrow he would venture out for some more feathers for her. The pillows she had made had been quite comfortable a few months ago and he thought perhaps she would want more for the baby's bed. He looked up at the afternoon sky and saw the storm in the distance. It was going to rain tonight again. He needed to hurry home.

❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️

"Honey! I'm home!" He chuckled playfully as he watched his perfectly pregnant little wife try to stand up. He put the bananas in the corner and the reeds and bark with the rest of her materials, then helped her stand.

She groaned. "God, I feel so huge."

He wrapped his arms around her. "You are nowhere near huge, Koi. You're perfect." He kissed her temple.

She sighed happily.

"I'm going to bring in some more firewood and water. There's a storm coming in from the North." He told her as he grabbed the water basket she had made during their first months there.

She lifted the lid on another small basket in the corner. "How does crab sound for dinner?" She asked as she mentally counted the crawling little crustaceans in the basket.

"Sounds good. Need me to grab anything while I'm out?" He asked as he arranged the makeshift door they had made for the cave opening to protect them from the elements.

She shook her head. "No... I think we've got what I need." She told him as she started pulling other things from the baskets and filled a large stone bowl in the center of the cooking fire with water that Kuon had carved out for her for cooking from an already bowl-shaped rock he had found.

As she put in the crabs after starting the breadfruit, she stepped outside to bring in their laundry and the new cloth she had made and dyed with the plants that he had found a few days ago. He had found some pretty little plants that had pinkish flowers and it yielded a wonderful purplish red when she boiled it and put the cloth in. There were others too that she had discovered on her own, but this was her latest experiment and it turned out nicely. She just wasn't going to leave it out in the coming storm. Kuon was right, there was definitely a storm coming. She suspected that perhaps the rainy season was coming.

"Ahhh... Almost done." She announced as he came in.

"I found some more ginger root." He told her as he dropped the pile of wood with the rest and emptied the water basket into their storage container. He removed the little bag she had made him and handed it to her. "Mmm, smells good." She swatted his hand when he tried to grab one of the crabs from the _pot_.

"Not yet..." She grinned. Her eyes shot wide open. "OH!"

"Kyoko?!" He panicked from her reaction. "Are you okay Babe?"

She smiled softly, grabbed his hands and placed them on her swollen bare belly. Then he felt it. Movement from every direction. He looked up at her and laughed. "Is that?"

She nodded excitedly. "It's been moving a lot. Mostly at night though." She told him. "Wash up... Dinner's ready." She told him as she started dishing out their meal. She would use the water for soup in the morning by throwing in some fish pieces, seasonings and a few of the tropical vegetables she had on hand.

He would spend the evening helping her prepare the new bark he brought in for her and hand spinning it into a soft yarn she was using to knit a few items for them and the baby.

As the thunder rolled and the rain started pitter pattering on the ground outside, Kuon stopped what he was doing to check the entryway and make sure that everything was secured. He looked back to see a nervous Kyoko. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little scared. I really don't like storms." She confessed.

He pulled her into his arms and they sat next to the fire on their bedding. He lay his head in her lap and handed her the knitting she was working on to distract her. "How about I tell you a story." He reached up and stroked her cheek.

She giggled. "I think we would like that Papa." She took his hand and kissed it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

 _Hmm, about 36 weeks. Give or, take._ He thought. He did the math. _That would make it 9 months? But wouldn't that mean she would be having the baby soon?_ Or, didn't he read somewhere it was supposed to be 40 weeks. She was getting really uncomfortable lately and her belly was a little larger than most pregnant women that he had encountered in the past. Or, was he just imagining things? She had been really restless the past few days and her back had been hurting a little. She had also skipped a couple of meals today. He was a little worried about her. No, he was really worried and totally not ready for any of this. He felt his heart clench and his stomach lurch at the thought of being responsible for the delivery of his own child.

She winced.

"Back hurt again?" He murmured as he made her lay down and roll to her side.

She sighed in relief as he began massaging away the ache. "Thank you. It's been really bad today." She winced again. "It just doesn't seem to want to stop today." She groaned.

"Shh... It'll be okay." He kissed her temple and continued rubbing. "You want something to drink?"

She nodded and winced again. "I think they're getting stronger Kuon." She panted through the ache and breathed deeply when it stopped. "Kuon, I think I'm in labor." She told him.

He looked at her with worry. "What do I do?"

"Okay... I think you should put some water on to boil so we'll have warm water to clean the baby." She pointed to the basket at the foot of their bed. "I made a few towels and some blankets for the baby. They're in that basket and..." She winced again and her eyes went wide. "My water broke, Kuon!"

"Okay... Okay! Um... Hold on... I'll get everything ready." He told her as calmly as he could as he began preparing everything that she brought to his attention.

"AHHH!" She screamed. "OH GOD IT HURTS MORE NOW!"

He rushed to her side, bringing the basket for the baby with him. "Shh... Shh... It's okay. I'm here Kyoko. It's okay." He sat the basket down and took her hand.

"I need... I need to sit up." She panted out.

He nodded, helped her sit up and placed their pillows behind her. He wrung out the small towel he had retrieved and wiped her brow. "What do you need me to do, Koi? Tell me, anything."

She nodded and kept panting. "Um... I don't know Kuon." She whimpered.

He sat next to her and thought for a moment. "Maybe... Should I check?"

"Yes... Um... Okay." She sunk into the bed and positioned herself for him to check.

He nodded nervously. What in hell was he supposed to check for? _Okay... Wouldn't hurt to at least look_. He helped her move her legs and his eyes went wide. "Uh... Kyoko... I think you can try to push right now when you feel like it." And push she did on the next contraction. Slowly he watched as a little head covered in light colored hair slowly eased from his wife and he waited patiently with large hands ready to catch the infant. Finally the infant was free. Kuon tied a piece of string she had made and cut the infant's cord. He chuckled. "Kyoko, it's a girl. We've got a baby girl." He announced over the infant's strong cries. "And boy does she have a set of lungs." He smiled as he placed the little one in her arms.

"Oh god... Kuon... I'm having another strong contraction!" She felt a strong movement in her belly like when it all began. Like a flip or, a roll. "Kuon..." She breathed out worried. "I don't think we're done." She motioned for him to take the baby. "Kuon, put her in the bed. I _**really**_ don't think we're done." She commanded and he immediately did as he was told, letting the infant rest.

After another round of contractions and pushes Kuon delivered a squealing, squirming, beautiful dark-haired little boy. He aided in putting both infants to her breast and cleaned up the mess after as she delivered the afterbirth of their children. Not something that was very appealing to him, but he knew it had to be done. After everything was cleaned up and straightened and the babies were put into the basket that their mother had made for one, he changed the bedding and helped her get comfortable so she could rest and he could thank every known deity that his family had arrived safely.

As his spectacular, beautiful, amazing wife slept, he figured out how to put on the diapers that Kyoko had made. Slipped on the little booties and wrapped them in the soft blankets she had made for them. He noted that he would have to make another basket for the spare that had surprised them. "You guys were certainly not expected. I guess you are definitely the best thing to happen to us. Hmm... I guess it's probably March or, April? I'll say it's the middle of the month. So... Happy Birthday guys." He whispered and kissed the children he held to his chest as he swayed with them and hummed a little tune. After he was certain they were both asleep, he placed them back in the basket and decided to make a little food for him and Kyoko.

He chuckled softly and sat a cool bowl of water next to the bed and gently nudged her awake. "Kyoko... You need to drink something." He helped her sit up. "I started some dinner. It should be ready in a little while."

She sighed. "Are they okay?" She asked a little worried.

He nodded. "They're asleep right now. I put the diapers on them and wrapped them, but the booties are a little big." He chuckled. "I think we're going to need to make another basket."

She smiled softly. "I made a spare in case the baby soiled one. It's over in the corner." She pointed to the item.

He laughed. "You always think ahead. My perfect wife." He kissed her temple and hugged her tightly. "What should we call them?"

"I kinda wanted to go with what we already discussed." She told him and he hugged her again.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked as he lay down next to her.

"I like those names. Manami Juliena and Kaito Kuu Hizuri." He could hear the love and wistfulness in her voice.

He snuggled into her. "Don't worry Koi, we'll get back one day. I know we will."

She nodded and leaned into him. "If you say we will... I know we will." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"I should check on dinner. It's a couple of those shark steaks we had in storage." He gave her a light hug and sat up. "And some of those greens you like." He laughed softly when he heard her stomach growl.

"That sounds really good." She hummed as the little ones stirred.

"Alright, let's get Mama something to eat before they wake up." He kissed her temple and stood up to get their dinners and moved the baby filled baskets close to Kyoko so that she could watch over them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

At three months the little sprites were healthy eaters. They were still nursing every two to three hours and now scooting around and rolling. It was cute. Kuon had also discovered that they had the cutest giggle and were very ticklish.

After the children were tucked into their little beds, it was time for mommy and daddy. Since a few weeks after their birth, daddy was being a tad more aware and taking care not to give little Manami and Kaito any more siblings, just yet. He didn't mind delivering the twins, but it had been hell on his nerves.

Quiet little giggles and soft moans, the rustling of the cloth sheets. Soft sighs of contentment, the quiet murmurs of I love you and finally the soft breaths of sleep, for many nights then and many in the future.

* * *

"OUCH! You little rascal. You bit me." Kyoko touched Kaito's little nose and scolded as a little grin crossed his tiny lips. She stuck her finger into his little mouth and massaged his gums. "You shouldn't bite Mama when you're done. It hurts." She placed him down on the mat and picked up Manami, making sure she put her on the breast that was full and not sore. "There we go, that's Mama's girl." Manami sighed.

Kuon came in and dangled the six fish he had caught. "Fresh catch." He kissed her temple. "I'll be by the waterfall, cleaning these guys up if you need me." He told her.

"Kuon could you take Kaito with you? He needs a bath." She asked.

He nodded and wrapped the cloth around him making it into a little carrier and carefully placed Kaito in it close to his chest. "You bringing Manami when she's done?"

She nodded. "Yeah, us girls will join you boys when were done here. Don't have too much fun."

He chuckled and grabbed the small basket he had put the fish in. "Don't worry Mama. We'll be good... Right sport?" And left for some father-son bonding time.

* * *

At six months the Hizuri children's diets of breast milk were supplemented with a few solid foods. Mashed bananas, grapefruit, lychee berries, mashed cooked breadfruit and a few of the islands vegetables pureed, with the occasional bits of fish added.

Kyoko snickered as Kuon watched in horror at the realization that his children's appetites without a doubt followed in his father's footsteps or, at least really close to it. He hoped and prayed that they would never match it. He smiled softly and vowed that one day, his parents would meet the new members of the family.

* * *

As the twins gradually approached one year of age, they became more mobile. Kaito was determined to learn how to walk and Manami was just as much of a handful as her brother. The young parents had to keep an extra close eye on the pair to make sure that nothing unsavory was ingested and that little teeth didn't chew on things that could damage them. Even at this young age Manami and Kaito were learning how to swim in the small pond with supervision and Mommy and Daddy keeping watch over them protectively. They were growing quickly.

* * *

It had been two years since they washed up on the beach of the little island paradise and today the little family was spending time collecting shells and playing at the beach with their fully mobile toddlers. It started out a regular day of fishing, collecting food, eating lunch and finally playing in the tide pool and collecting seashells. What they hadn't expected was two pontoon boats belonging to the US Navy to land on the shore less than half a kilometer down the beach. The sailors were equally as shocked. They had been informed that the island was deserted and were going to use it for jungle training.

The little family was escorted onto the Amphibious Assault ship, given food, fresh clothing, quarters to stay in for the trip to the nearest Naval Base and their information was taken so that their families could be notified of their miraculous survival. They had mixed feelings about it all. They wanted to go back, kind of, but the island had been their home for two years. Two years out of the public eye. Two years of just each other. They hadn't even been on the ship for eight hours and they were already homesick. They huddled together with their children closely to them and worried about their future. Praying that all would be alright.

They were finally going back to Japan or, were they going to be taken to Hawaii and here lies the problem. Technically, they were both dead. They had been for two years. All they had worked for, all of their belongings, all of the wealth they had accumulated... it was gone, all gone. Would they be forced apart due to Kuon's work visa being null? What would the public say about them having children together? Would their children be Japanese citizens or, American or, would they be considered citizens of the country that owned the island? Would their marriage be considered legitimate even though it hadn't been on paper?

Kuon could see the panic and fear in Kyoko's eyes as they both pondered these questions silently. "Koi, it's going to be okay. I won't let them take you away from me. I will fight it with every breath in my body."

She began to let all of the tears come out as their babies slept next to them. She clung to him tightly. "I can't be without you Kuon." She sobbed.

"Don't think about that right now. Everything will work out. Remember what I said. I will not allow you or, our children to be taken from me. Okay?" He caressed her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs and silenced her fears with a kiss.

* * *

They sat quietly in the Captain's office as the Navy Hospital Corpsman and two Marines played with the toddlers in the sickbay.

"Mr. Hizuri, I have some good news and some rather unusual news. I'm not really sure how you're going to take this. It's like this... Since you are an American Citizen and have family there we can take you on to Hawaii. The President has offered citizenship to Ms. Mogami-Todoh and your children; however, Japan has offered her the same. They have offered you citizenship along with your children because of her natural status. I guess what I'm saying is... Where do you want to go?" He told them. "I understand if you need a little time to absorb this."

The pair sat there in stunned silence and Kuon looked up at him then at Kyoko. The first thought in his mind is what came from his mouth. "Captain? Is it true that you can officiate and perform a legitimate marriage?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm very sorry, but that is a common misconception. We do have a Chaplain on board that can do that though and since the United States and Japan are allies, I don't see any problem with helping you out in that situation. Would you like for me to make arrangements for you?"

Kuon nodded and pulled Kyoko closely to him. "Thank you, we would both appreciate that. As for citizenship, Kyoko and I need to discuss it further."

"Very well, I will let you know when he's ready for you." He stood up and shook Kuon's hand. "Just let me know when you make a decision, so we know where to drop you off." He laughed. "And congratulations."

Kyoko giggled as they left the office and Kuon looked at her puzzled. "What?" He smiled mischievously.

She pulled him to her and kissed him. "Of all the things, that's what you ask him." She smiled brightly. "I love you Kuon Hizuri."

He picked her up and kissed her. "I love you too, Kyoko Hizuri."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Her wedding dress was a pair of olive drab PT shorts and a pressed white men's dress shirt cinched at the waist with a black web belt and her shoes were a pair of ordinary white flip-flops. The groom was dressed in an olive drab t-shirt and a pair of canvas swim trunks and he also wore a pair of standard issue white flip-flops. Her "Maid of Honor" was a burly Gunnery Sergeant by the name of Gunny Wilson and the Best Man was Chief Petty Officer Michael Worshinski also known as Chief Ski. The ring bearer was Kaito and little Manami was her flower girl. Whom were aided in their task by Gunny Wilson and Chief Ski and for the second time in her life, Kuon slipped on the opalescent ring that he had crafted from a perfectly pearlized oyster shell and kissed her hand, officially making her his in the eyes of the world.

Four days later, Japan would welcome home, with open arms, a family of Hizuri's and after medical checkups were done and immunizations were given, they would be brought to the temporary home that Lory Takarada had set up for them the moment he had received the news. They would rest for a couple of days and then an almost never-ending flow of friends and family would come to welcome them back from the dead and meet the two and a half children of the Hizuri family... and why do I say half dear reader? I say so because there had been a little moment last month as the children slept in their little cave on the island that Daddy forgot himself with Mommy under the waterfall.

 _ **~fin~**_


	7. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

"So what was it like when you first found yourself stranded on the island, Kuon?" Their interviewer leaned in dramatically to show interest. Although, she didn't really need to. She had been taken in by the story of this amazing couple from the moment they stepped onto Japanese soil.

He chuckled. "It was a little hard at first. Kind of scary. We were fortunate enough to find a cave to live in and fresh water at the beginning." He kissed his wife's temple and she blushed. "If it weren't for Kyoko I would have been stuck eating grapefruit, bananas and eggs the entire time and I would have definitely been stuck wearing nothing but my underwear or, less."

"Why is that?" She laughed.

"She's very resourceful and a knowledgeable cook. She already knew what most of the fruits and vegetables already looked like and she discovered that the fibers from some of the tree's barks made some really nice cloth once it was put together." He bragged.

"Kuon, it wasn't just me." She giggled. "You found the reeds and taught me how to weave the mats and baskets and you waterproofed them with that sap. He caught all of our meat too. He always made sure we had meat. Clams, fish, shark, he even trapped a few birds. He also made my cooking pots from a few stones he found and he made my knitting and sewing needles." She told them proudly.

The interviewer smiled. "Wow... I guess if I ever get stranded on a deserted island, I'll want you two with me." She teased. "So, how was it when you had to deliver the twins?"

Kuon chuckled and shook his head. "I was a mess. I was terrified, but Kyoko was so calm. She was amazing."

Kyoko laughed. "Kuon... I was so freaked out. I really didn't have time to show it though. He seemed so calm getting everything ready for the delivery. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have been able to do it." She confessed and leaned into him.

He squeezed her hand. "We got really lucky. Manami was first. From what I've read and been told, we were really lucky in that aspect. She kept her brother from coming early. I've read since then that in the case of fraternal twins if the male is positioned first there is usually complications or, they have an increased chance of being born early and I don't even want to think of how it would have been if he hadn't decided to flip at the last minute." He kissed her temple. "We really got lucky with those two."

The interviewer nodded. "So, what were your thoughts when you saw the sailors that rescued you?"

The pair looked at each other and sad smiles crossed their faces. Kyoko nodded and snuggled into him. "It was kind of a mixed reaction. We were happy that we were finally coming back to civilization, but... well you have to understand, that island was our home for two years. We had two years of only each other. We grew very close as a family. I think we are closer than most because of that. We had to rely on each other for everything." He told her.

"It's not that we don't like being back. It's just that sometimes we kind of miss that isolation. That feeling of being the only two people in the world, the privacy that it gave us. Being the actors we were and are, we really don't get to experience that very often. I think most in our profession would agree." Kyoko added.

The interviewer nodded in agreement. "I can totally see where you're coming from. It can get quite hectic in our profession with the work and the public life." She paused. "Well I would like to thank you two for your time... We are going to go to commercial. We will be right back with our next guests, friends of our couple, Yukihito and Kanae Yashiro, to give us insight on what it was like when they discovered their friends had been found after two years. We'll be right back and please stay tuned." They went to commercial.

"Wow... You two are amazing. I don't think I would have survived the first week, much less the two years." She gushed.

The pair laughed. "We probably wouldn't have without each other either. I know I wouldn't have without Kyoko by my side." He snuggled her affectionately.

Kyoko giggled. "Well, I know I wouldn't have thought of most of the things that you did. You gave me a lot of ideas and I know I wouldn't have been able to get the meat you did." She giggled. "I probably would have been stuck on the beach for the first week." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "No... I wouldn't have even made it off the plane. You saved my life and kept me going when I wanted to give up."

"I just wanted to keep you safe, Koi and you're the one that kept me going when everything looked hopeless." He rested his brow on hers and murmured softly with a familiar look in his eyes, forgetting where they were.

"MO! Get a room, you two. You have an audience!" Kanae groused as she and Yukihito sat on the opposite sofa. Yukihito chuckled and their interviewer was blushing madly at the display.

There would be many more moments like that in public and their fans would only say that they were the most loving couple they had ever seen. They were an example of how close two people could be and they had worked hard for what they shared.

Many years later they would receive their little island as a gift and revisit it often with their children. The government of the country that owned it had been grateful for the publicity and tourism that the pair's plight had brought them and knew the pair wouldn't commercialize it or, ruin it. So taken by their former home, Manami and Kaito would eventually go to college to study the natural sciences and conservation. Their little brother Michael Aaron Hizuri, named for the pair at their wedding, would follow in his parent's footsteps and proudly carry on the family name in Hollywood.


End file.
